


【绿寡】Desire

by yuebai06



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuebai06/pseuds/yuebai06
Summary: *中长篇剧情向夹带小破车首篇1W1千字双重人格心理医生 × 渴肤症少女以下正文祝大家观看愉快*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 中长篇剧情向夹带小破车  
> 首篇1W1千字  
> 双重人格心理医生 × 渴肤症少女  
> 以下正文  
> 祝大家观看愉快  
> *

他眼前一片漆黑。

仿佛双脚踩踏虚空，总有种即将下坠的不安全感。也不知这般至纯粹的黑暗将会持续多久，只是黑暗之中突然有了一个看起来微小而遥远的光源。

大概人和扑火的蛾子一样具有趋光性。双腿未经过大脑思考迈步向前仿佛出于本能，又像是想要知晓光源尽头呈现的会是什么物什。

那里是一株猩红色的向日葵。

很妖异的颜色，但看上去也不算奇怪，甚至带着莫名的艳丽，颇有些摄魂夺魄的意味。那张可以称得上妖艳的花盘不是朝着太阳转——说笑了，黑暗中如何得来太阳——而是朝着他转。

他走到哪，那抹赤红就转向哪。

花盆没有脚，可花茎很灵活。 Banner医生背过身去故意走开一截，再回头就见那丛艳丽赤红如同好像抻长脖子一般，把花盘推到离他最近的位置。

说实话，他并不是一个喜欢受到注视的人。活到现在，他人生中仅剩不多的东西里，隐私占据了很大的部分——他不定期的人格分裂让他无所适从。

除了那个病人。

她很特殊。某种意义上来说，她也是他的医生——从她第一次迈进他的诊所开始，他的亚人格除了偶尔的不安分小动作而外，再没有闹出过什么大的岔子。

对她进行所谓“治疗”的过程同样也是治愈自己的最有效方案。

但特别的终究不是大多数，梦里的他还是有些介意面前花儿的焦灼注视。暴戾的亚人格蠢蠢欲动，想要把那支花拦腰折断，奈何赤色花儿一片生机，让他拥有充足的定力控制自己。

最后他凭借尚还存在的理智决定离这朵花远一点，抱着眼不见为净的心态。刚退后两步，突然福至心灵。猛地回头，向日葵忽然变成了那个人的脸，在他眼前冲着他笑。

危险又迷人。

醒来的时候医生觉得眼睛生疼。揉揉干涩的双眼，抬头盯视古板的挂钟——哪有什么花盆，也没有Natasha Romanoff.

——五点二十分。

雨季的下午被厚重的积雨云层支配，闷热里带着令人昏昏欲睡的无聊。私人诊所里空荡荡，只有一个刚睡醒的自己，等待着他的病人。

约好的诊疗时间是下午四点，不过看起来……她似乎失约了？

黑暗阴冷的房间只隐约透出一丝光亮，所有窗帘都被拉上，单调的房间里空空荡荡，了无生气。

Natasha倚靠着床沿坐在地板上，五指紧紧抓住床单，力道之大甚至已经把床单扯变形。

房间里一向很安静，只有少数特殊的时候——比如现在——才会闹起动静。

略显急促的喘息声回荡在房间，她赤红发丝早已乱得不成样子，像一只受伤的野兽在忍耐些什么。

床单终究是没能抵抗住她的力度，嘶啦一声就被撕裂。Natasha的手还维持着那个动作。几秒后她却突然双手交缠抱住自己，不断收紧。

不够，还是不够。她像是被刺激得发了狂，情绪越发暴躁，空气仿佛都被影响得波动起来。她在房间里走动，所到皆带起物品落地的声音。清脆的叮当声和重物落地的声音不断响起，四处一片狼藉。

为了保持清醒，她不得不敲碎瓷盘，颤抖着手拿起一块碎片，用锋利的一角对准自己大腿，狠狠地划开一道痕。血液争先恐后地流出。疼痛为她带来一丝清醒。

渴肤症，一种心理性疾病，渴望能够和别人肌肤相亲。

Natasha经历过无数次这样的狼狈，仅剩的理智告诉她，她需要某人的帮助。

今天是约好了和Dr.Banner的诊疗时间。

她从地上起身在床上摸索，碰到手机后一把抓住，仿佛抓住了什么救命稻草。视线好不容易对焦找到他的号码，按了好几次也没成功，就在崩溃边缘的时候终于成功播出去。

电话没响几声就被接起，估摸是因为自己的失约。她把手机放在耳旁没等人说话就直接开口。

“Doctor？I……I need your help.”

开口的一瞬泪意直达大脑，细碎的抽泣声从她口中流出，情绪完全脱离控制，渴望被抚摸的感觉占据全部思绪。

“Please……help me……”

脑海中混沌一片，她下意识的求救带着哭腔通过电话传去另一头，声音夹杂着几分微弱的电流，听起来有些失真。

时间一分一秒地流逝。

起初医生只是起身缓慢踱步，用以消磨这阴森沉闷的等待时光。窗外闷雷滚了一阵，又恢复了起初的无聊与死寂。

试想他也曾是个平凡的心理科医生，兢兢业业工作，准时上下班，日后还想娶妻生子。当然这该死的人生总会有一波三折的惊喜——只是因为那一次人手不够，他被塞去手术室顶班。

他发誓，他只看了病床上那个因为恶性斗殴而浑身是血奄奄一息的愣头青一眼。

等他反应过来，本来放在手术盘里的锋利小刀已经被深深插进了病人的颈侧。血液喷射出来，溅在他额头、眼角、下颚。手上也黏糊糊的，抬起来看同样是这种红色的温热液体。身周充斥其他医生惊恐呐喊和刺耳尖叫，他整个人傻在原地。

他杀了人。百口莫辩，可这一切确实不在他的操控范围内发生了——他感觉他只是突然睡着了，就像被强行服用了强力的安眠药片，毫无知觉。

后来他被定罪，投到监狱里不见天日。由于自己坚持声称案发当时无意识，又被送去精神病院饱受折磨。药物影响下，他觉得自己越来越成为了“自己”——因为能够越发清晰地感受到另外一个人也住在这具身体里。

“From a proud tower in the town, death looks gigantically down.”

脑海里突兀的声音打断了医生回忆过往的纷乱思绪，胸腔也开始觉得呼吸不畅——这通常是Hulk出现的前兆。

他抬臂死命按住心口，试图抑制恶魔操控身体的控制权。看来对Natasha Romanoff的治疗确实是双向的——只是晚了一些没有见到她，亚人格又开始有了复苏的迹象。

此时一通电话拯救了他——Hulk不喜欢刺耳的声音。这让他有了喘息的机会，几乎是抓住救命稻草一样接通了电话。

不出所料是她——当然除了她也没有人愿意给他这个怪物有任何接触。

她在哭。  
医生的心一下提起来，大概猜到了她的状况。这里离她家不远，只一个街区。他迅速取了车钥匙，连诊所大门也顾不上锁，一脚油门轰鸣。

“Hold on.I'm here.”

两三分钟的车程硬是被他开成了街头漂移。匆忙停了车三步并作两步跨到她家门口，连路人惊疑不定的眼神也顾不上，慌乱间只剩本能用力敲门呼唤她的姓名。

“Natasha，快开门。”

等待的过程每一分一秒都是煎熬。窗外雷声时大时小，低低抽泣的声音和雨声混杂在一起，像恐怖鬼片中常有的场景，更显压抑。

痛感已经不能挽回消散的意识，手机倚靠本能还紧紧握在手里，血迹在大腿上留下蜿蜒的痕迹，滴落在地板，晕开一朵朵血色的花。

下一秒手机被忽地丢开，医生的呼喊声仿佛救世主般把她从魔鬼的手中救回来。

她不顾伤口处撕裂般的疼痛跌跌撞撞地冲到房门前，粗暴地打开门后男人慌乱的脸霎时映入眼帘。心没由来的安定。

把男人扯进房间，几乎不带犹豫将他压在门板上，动作急切地门板都晃动了好几下，摇摇欲坠。门关上发出的巨大声响换来一瞬身体的僵直，但也仅仅是一瞬。

想要亲密接触——这是她当下唯一想法。

风暴在眼底酝酿，理智早被抛到脑后。用渴肤症发作这样的理由到底也没停下手中动作。只是不知其中多少是借口，多少是真心。

Natasha用最短的时间踮脚抬头，也不知是男人没反应过来还是怎的，轻而易举就触碰到了他的唇。

“唔……”

历经波折后终于碰到垂涎已久的唇，不由得溢出一声喟叹，本以为会缓解的症状却变本加厉，迫不及待想要更多。

发自灵魂深处的渴望，牵引着她抱着医生，甚至失去了分辨力道大小的能力，也不知道有没有弄疼他。她只想与他深入，再深入。

就目前来看，没有什么可以阻挡她对Dr.Banner的猛烈攻势。

“Nata…”

在不知道是第几次呼唤她姓名的时候，那扇该死的房门终于被打开——他来的路上已经设想过她突然发病的狼狈模样，只是视线终于接触到她的一刹那，终究还是凝滞在她腿侧细长曲折的血痕。

皮肤的白皙同血液的猩红形成鲜明对比。瞳孔微缩将画面投射到视网膜上，再传递至大脑皮层——这本该是个迅速的过程，在他这里却仿佛放慢了一万倍——他明显感觉到一股奇异的酥麻感自脚底慵懒爬上，再明目张胆地钻入四肢百骸，仿佛与生俱来，摆脱无能。

这不是Hulk的感受——这就是他的，完完全全彻彻底底是他的。

他的大脑一片空白，那种怪异的酥麻让他全身都没什么力气，以至被她扯进房间抵在墙上也只能依着施力方向全部照做。唇上一片火热，躯体相贴的柔软触感也是真实的，有问题的是他——他仿佛失去了躯壳的操控权。就像疾风骤雨里的一尾孤船，只得随激烈的海浪起伏不定，极力控制船只的舵手变得微不足道。

未完的话也就此堵在口腔里，最终随唇舌间本能纠缠被吞进深不见底的黑暗。这种无能为力的感觉此刻该死的好，甚至让他于恍惚间冒出了再发生些什么的疯狂念头。气息纠缠于一处，医生于亲吻间低喃出声。

“…Natasha.”

从医生口中呼唤出的姓名在此刻像是情人间的耳语，缠绵悱恻。唇齿交融的感觉使整个灵魂都飘荡起来，手指紧紧扒着男人的衣服，为了获取更多只好仰起头以求躯体的贴近。

颈脖处露出的曲线一如天鹅般优雅，因长时间避开光照禁闭在家而白的不真实的肤色更是徒增几分脆弱的美感。

唇舌间疯狂的掠夺带来快感，眼中泪水控制不住落下，眼角泛红一副被欺凌的柔弱样子，又热烈如火地与人接吻，各种讯息不停在脑内神经变换，激烈碰撞，炸成烟花四散开去。

“I am sorry but……”

断断续续毫无逻辑的话语从她口中传出，话里歉意情真意切，偏偏无法停止手上动作。手指钻进医生的手里，与他十指相扣，严丝合缝，再把他手呈投降状摁在墙上，拉开距离。

“I ……I just can't stop.”

急促的喘息还未被平复便再一次贴近男人的唇，羞耻的姿势进一步刺激人视觉和意识。

她想要他，从头到脚，从外到里，从身到心。

混乱喘息间视线却越发清晰，眼中不偏不倚正是她狂热到近乎绝望的脸庞。所有的一切发生得顺理成章：她求助，于是他来到这里；她渴望亲吻、肌肤相贴，于是他偷偷藏起见不得人的私心完全配合。

各路声音放大了一股脑涌进了医生的大脑。窗外不绝的闷雷、车轮滚动摩擦柏油马路、还有此起彼伏跳动的心脏。世界分明喧闹致此，他却忽然又觉得四周安静到一丝声响也无，或许这世上的人都死绝了，只剩下他们两个怪物贴在一起惺惺相惜。

大概她拉窗帘的时候忘记了关窗——外面潮热的风一阵大过一阵，窗帘被吹起的同时她半边脸被一道划过的闪电照亮，惨白得像一个孤独的鬼魂。

她发出了邀请——那个他千回百转最终还是没办法逃避的邀请。此刻，或许做爱才是他们互相拯救的唯一方法。医生还没来得及开口，惊天的响雷连成串，打得人发怔。

雷声过去的时候，他已经被一个滚烫的怀抱包裹住，十指相扣被她抵在墙上，两处都紧巴巴贴着身体，一个冷一个热。

此时此刻她的声音里是洞若观火的性感，像火车碾过他每一根神经。诗人放过夜里的笔，眼睛放下相机；又像一壶蒸腾的热水，烧到滚开却任由其放走蒸汽。

除了彼此相伴、活在当下，似乎再也没有别的事情可做。医生突然施力，顺着她后仰的态势把面前这具躯体按在床上，擒住她细嫩而脆弱的双臂，举过头顶让她动弹不得。

“Then …”

医生突如其来的反客为主让她被顺利推倒，身后是柔软床铺的触感，被单撕裂后拉开的口子和褶皱垫在腰后让她不适地扭动了一下。

她能感受到男人并不抗拒，被泪意冲刷过的眼睛此刻分外明亮，就那样眯着眼盯着男人看，仿佛在仔细描摹他的样子。

Natasha把腿缠上他的腰侧，交叠后调整好姿势，小腿在他腰间摩擦的小动作不断。

她在调情时从来不直说，像她曾经面对医生接受治疗的每一次谈话一样。

可他总会知道的——她每一次与医生交谈时眼里悦动着细碎的光、手指总会不经意制造一些“偶遇”、或者是胸腔里跃动速度稍快的心跳。

而她现在直白的邀请他一起，一起进行那些或许会在午夜梦回时看到，感觉到的事情。

“Use my face as a ——”

刻意的停顿和抬眸，眸中潋滟的波光底下掩盖的是最原始的渴望。所有以调情为借口的暗示性动作都是欲盖弥彰，试图掩盖要呼之欲出的东西。

“——Trampoline.”

医生没有即刻回应她的邀请，只是低头细密地吻她。如此这般的亲密无间——却莫名带上了平日里不曾有的、居高临下的气势。高大身躯投下的阴影盖住她的全部。

松开禁锢她双臂的手，转而自她腰后穿过，探进衣物抚摸背脊。骨节明晰流畅，每一段都干净利落，让他突然想起以前同事送给他的那副中国骨牌——不知道Natasha Romanoff的骨头上，刻着哪一种令人疯狂的花色。

腰侧触觉逐渐放大，他感觉全身的血液叫嚣着、冲撞着涌向某处。医生垂下眼皮，盖住那些多余的盛情和欲望。

另一只手尚还在她腿间流连，医生自己却走了神，脑海中闪现出很多不着边际的想象：冰冷的手术台，锐利的刀片，那个曾经等待他救治的可怜男孩；复而画面一闪，眼前的又是Natasha Romanoff，她每次诊疗总会附带的小动作，还有现在她同他紧密相贴的情色模样。

——让人发疯。医生一点点扯开Natasha本就因过激动作弄得皱巴巴的衬衫，专注得像是正举行着某些隐秘邪恶的宗教仪式。接着垂首含住她的唇，模糊声音被情热冲击得有些沙哑。

“I will.”

如此这般毫不客气的话语自然流泄，听在Natasha的耳朵里里莫名让她背负上羞耻感和罪恶感。

医生不曾做出什么出格的事情，从认识到深入接触。他一向在她面前温厚有礼，称不上是什么刻板的人，可就是有那么一堵墙杵在那，把心与心的距离远远隔离。

他不愿意真实地倾吐自己，没人进得去，他也出不来。

但这不代表什么，越是禁忌的事，越让人想要跨过那条界限。他就是伊甸园里的禁果。

双手被放开，衬衫被缓慢解开，皮肤接触到冰冷空气不禁有点发麻，像电流蹿过全身——他是故意的，像是宣战一样，确切想让她知道这一场狂欢将由他引领。

这个认知刺激到Natasha。她的手在男人下身摸索，解开皮带在她手上像是什么难题，扯了好几下也没能解开，反倒是不经意碰了好几次灼热的地方。

真的是不经意的。用她眼中狡猾和唇边得意笑容发誓。

出于情欲的占有把床铺变成两人的战场，双方势均力敌，各不退让。他在她身上留下的青紫痕迹也一一被她复制黏贴到男人身上。你来我往，乐此不疲。

再如钢铁般坚定的意志都会被情欲玩弄得消磨殆尽。她把人压到身下，手指拂过男人大腿，迸发更为粗重的喘息，再一路畅通无阻地滑过他的欲望。

双手轻放在它该去的地方，温度隔着布料传递到手上，再反映到意识。她轻而易举判断出他的状态。坏心眼地捏了捏，在轮廓的顶峰留下一个湿润的亲吻，唾液混合体液染湿某处布料。

求爱的讯息已发出，而且确保信号很好某人不可能接收不到。

她仰头与医生对视，用低微的姿态说出高傲的话语。

“Say it.”

一步步的肢体语言在诱导猎物自投罗网。这是求爱，也是宣战。

“Say you want me.”

 

医生眯起眼睛。这种略处于被动地位的感觉让他不太舒服，大概这是他和Hulk唯一共通的性格特点。

“I think that's your words.”

需要让她知道谁才是这场性爱的主导，以及她需要为方才的挑逗行为付出相应的代价。医生眼神暗了下去，唇角反而勾起从未在人前展现过的、意味不明的笑意。

“当然。我现在就承认，我想要你。”

Natasha被扯开的衬衫此刻仍挂在臂弯。医生眼里闪过一丝狡黠，保持了这个姿势拥住她。垂首埋进她颈窝，在她白净温热的皮肤上轻轻抿了一下又一下，留下些殷红的痕迹。

不过这些都是权宜之计——环住她的臂弯箍住她身侧防止她突然挣脱，大手抓住她腕子将她两肘折叠背在身后。衬衫此刻顺着动作垂下来，被他坏心眼地扯过来缠住她两只小臂。

七情六欲这种东西拿了就休想放下，你来我往的唇舌之快仅仅算望梅止渴——只不过都在熬，都在等。看谁熬得过谁？

“小打小闹结束了。”

确保她身后捆缚一时挣脱不开，医生一翻身逆转局面，按住她柔嫩肩膀用力抵在床头。  
他确也不是什么正人君子，在她这里更不是。

他慢条斯理地脱掉那条该死的裤子。它很碍事。事情发展到这个地步早已没有退路可言，他需要让她知道这些她理应知道的事——他不过也是个狡诈恶徒，没有什么可观的筹码。不过最疯狂的赌徒往往拥有见不得人的手段：为了赢得游戏的胜利，以命相博也在所不惜。

如今不过区区性事，他有的是手段让她再也忘不了情欲的快感。

他腾出另外一只手，抬起Natasha一条腿扛在肩头以确保她没什么力气挣扎起身。他的躯体连同墙壁形成一个欲望的空间，将她囚禁在里面。医生放低了眼睛凝视她，眼神里带上了从未有过的威严。

他早就胜券在握。

从现在起，对我俯首称臣。

“Call me...DADDY. ”

欲望会让人屈服，屈服会产生力量。Natasha体内情欲的浪潮不断翻涌，她知道她支撑不了多久，她就会屈服于她的欲望面前。

“求你——”

她想他进入自己的身体，想让他在身上驰骋，想欣赏他汗液滑落的曲线——从额头到下颚角，再划过他喉结，或者滴落到她身上——她想这件事想到发狂。

“求你占有我。”

双手被绑住，脚也被抬起放在他肩头。箭在弦上。她不介意当那个拉弓的人，如果一切可以如愿以偿。

窗外雨点稀稀拉拉拍在地面上的声音透过没关严实的窗传进耳膜，又是一声闷雷响起。山雨欲来风满楼。屋内气息被雨带来的闷热感染，变得浓稠。

她示弱的举动无疑是为这场战争添加一把火。情欲之火熊熊燃烧，摧枯拉朽般，烧光人的理智，自控力在它面前不值一提。

她除了衬衫没有更多的遮挡物，此时衬衫被用于捆绑双手，雪白胴体像多汁可口的果子，任人采摘。

男人的手划过她皮肤，手上薄茧勾起快感，内衣被粗暴褪下，秘密花园一览无遗。

身体忠诚地传递每一种触感，异物进入的感觉让Natasha不适地皱眉，但并非不可忍受。最起码她现在应该庆幸他还记得要做前戏这回事。

一根、两根、三根。最初的疼痛转化为快感。直到腿间分泌足够多的液体，他也没肯放过她，非要用dirty talk来刺激她。

用喑哑嗓音说出的浪荡话语进一步放大她的羞耻心，脸红的同时体液也不断涌出，空虚感一并冲上大脑。

“Daddy……”

话语尾音被拖长，她没有要把后半句说出来的打算，只是想要取悦他。两人目光在空中相遇，暗流涌动，她成功从他的眼睛中读取到愉悦的信息。

实际上，是她自己很喜欢这个词。

雨下的很大。医生分了些神思判断周围的环境，手上动作没倒没停下来，甚至加大了力度。

但凡还属于正常男人的范畴，此情此景都不会就此收手。他喉头滚动了一下，大概是想到了一些恶趣味的东西，身体前倾凑到Natasha跟前。这样的动作带着她的腿一度折叠——通过她一瞬间的皱眉判断应该不太舒服。

抽出手指的时候顺带拿指腹上薄茧坏心眼地贴着她内壁蹭出来，带出一声闷哼和几丝水渍。昏暗间视物模糊，只能隐约看见那几根手指上的湿润痕迹。

这就够了。医生微不可查地笑了笑，腾出另一只闲着的手捏上Natasha两颊迫使她张开嘴——不过料想她也不会反抗。

“一点儿奖励。张嘴。”他开口，声音低到似乎只剩气流涌动。

那些泛着水光的指节埋进湿热口腔，这里面又是另外一番触感——齿贝坚硬同舌肉柔软此刻带给指尖的触觉要命地诱人。她总是这样，让他逐步失去理智，不可挽回。

他想他开始失去耐心了。

抽出强迫她含住的手指，托着她跨坐怀里。下腹早就胀热得不像话，进入的那个瞬间不再做一些多余的铺垫。他忍了很久——从她出现在他面前开始。她是他的欲望，是他的救赎，更是他的心有所属。所有之前设想过的告白放在此刻都苍白无力，只好通通转化为行动，更加深入而赤裸地呈现给她。

想要让她知道。

医生的小腹同她的相互摩擦，这让他生出一种被淹没的错觉。迷离的目光里，外面的暴雨下到了屋里，淋在床上，浇到他的头顶。

欲望不用泥土，它自己也能生根发芽。过去它一直在黑暗里无声蜿蜒，如今终归暴露在她赤裸的目光下，他反而长舒一口气，安定了胸腔里那颗躁动不安的心。

自现今至永恒，它将只为她跳动。

医生在颠簸中吻上她的唇。

这个吻正如从前日夜幻想的和今后将会一次又一次进行的每一个一样，仿佛永无终结。它将长到直至他们相拥着竭泽而亡。

我们都是深海中裸身的鱼，时而交合，时而惶离。

Natasha双臂缠上医生的脖颈，仔细感受着他的全部，和一直蠢蠢欲动的异样感觉。那些她曾刻意压制的感情。

她被他狠狠撞击，无端想到她第一眼看到医生的场景——男人双手插兜站在私人诊所的落地窗前。窗外车辆来来往往，鸣笛声不断。白袍披在他身上，明明是普通的衣着却让她愣了神。他听到声响后转过身，金丝眼镜架在鼻梁上，带着初见的腼腆。

她心知肚明，医生绝不是她的理想型。但她在一次偶然发现男人不堪挑逗时躲闪的样子后，常常会逗弄他。她喜欢这种感觉，没由来的喜欢。

似乎是察觉到她在走神，男人用动作表达了他的不满。骤然加快的速度让她的躯体不堪重负，她在他耳边轻喘，偶尔还有一两声呻吟溢出。

大脑逐渐丧失对身体的控制权。她身子一阵颤栗，缠在医生腰侧的修长双腿瞬间紧绷，连脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

任谁都能看出她刚刚经历了什么。

“哈…轻点。”

她气息不稳地贴在他耳边耳语。顶峰的到来带走她本就所剩不多的体力，原本抱住男人的双臂只剩一边挂在他脖颈上，摇摇欲坠。

“那么、我…”

医生闷哼着吐出只言片语，愈发剧烈的颠簸里他也渐入佳境。大概是上来就没给退路，惹得她早早丢了身，更方便他放开了做。酥麻的快感自尾椎爬上后脑勺——他明白自己也快要到达那个兴奋的临界点。

这种感觉实在是太美好：龌龊心愿了结的满足感、占有心上人的支配感，混杂了生理上即将射..精的快感。多巴胺开始大量分泌，大脑也乐得接收快乐的感官，以至他差点得意忘形。

但他还是停下了。仅存的一丝迷茫与惶恐趁机占据了神经中枢的控制权，让他从无边的快乐里醒过来。没什么别的理由，他只是突然觉得自己不配。医生开始有些后悔自己的冲动，殊不知再给他一次机会也将会是同样的结果。

人总是这样天真到可笑，以为自己能够做出选择。

他什么也改变不了。命中注定也好，命运捉弄也罢，所有一切早已被写进剧本，无法修改。

Natasha不悦地皱眉。这说明他的举动确实突兀到极点，性事未完的空虚感支配她一口咬上男人的喉结，甚至倾身向前贴在男人耳边轻声吹气。

“射进来，快点。”

他觉得自己大概是没救了，脑子里那点乱七八糟的东西被她这一挑逗炸得稀碎。他像一头求偶的野狼一般喑哑嘶唤，重重埋进她的最深处，满足了她和他共同的心愿。

大汗淋漓的情事告一段落。医生搂着怀里软乎的躯体，垂首埋在她赤裸胸口似是寻求母爱本能，喘息间眼前却闪过一些莫名其妙的镜头。

他永远记得第一次见到Natasha，那是生命中最美好的时刻之一。

阴沉的天里，她出现在诊所门口的样子足够狼狈：赤红发丝乱糟糟束在脑后，轻薄衣衫被她自己扯得几进赤裸。

他不是没听说过渴肤症，只是从未想过自己也会遇上这样的病人。她病症发作二话不说抱了上来。他本以为自己会躲开的——结局却令人失望，他几乎是瞬间把她按在怀里，力道大得像是要揉碎她。

他不明白为什么她会如此特别，但她来问诊的次数多了，他也慢慢发觉他们一起度过的时间是如此迷人，以至于失去她成为一种不可忍受的选项。这样的感受——姑且称之为爱情好了——如此奢侈，如此令人着迷，也如此沉重。

似乎从他发病一来，揣摩人心就成了他突然丢失的日常交际功能。心理医生的角色被抹去，徒剩一个病态的双重人格患者。或许那个该死的上帝就喜欢同他开这样的玩笑。

角色互换？他厌恶这种轻佻又不负责任的游戏。

像是被狠力贯入海底，压力几乎击碎骨头却仍要挣扎呼吸，吞入腹腔的每一口都是苦涩的咸。世人从此与他擦身而过，如同飘忽虚无的黑影。他的存在微不足道，再不能引起旁人的任何注意——噢，如果Hulk出现的话又是另一番光景，这个另当别论。

假如身边尽是这样冷漠封闭的人也未尝不好，或许这样就不用刻意隐藏突兀的自己，不会感到自责。他一直这样安慰自己，活得像个卑微之至的废物。

他在法庭上尽力辩解，却不曾想会亲手把自己从死亡里救出来，重新塞回生不如死的境地。

他一直觉得自己不是一个幸运的人，从来都不是——肮脏的束缚衣、冰冷的电疗室，还有那个面无表情站在一旁的电疗师。这些东西糅在一起，构成了他脑海中记忆的大半。高强度电流窜过全身，他尽力咬住牙关，却仍会发出让他们愉悦的声音。

被动的自制与尊严，可贵却无用。

所谓“治疗”，不过是一群医生用他来取悦他们变态心理的可笑借口。他不是没想过一了百了，可除了被注射药物陷入昏睡就是被电击——失去了对身体的控制权，想死也死不了。

他在无数次电击里抬头，望向电疗室顶上方的狭小窗口。或许有视线模糊的成分在，但印象里，每一次入眼都是阴沉沉的天。

他曾以为再无法窥见日光。

直到他被莫名其妙“保释”出精神病院，又被不知名的投资人大笔入股，听从安排自己开了一家心理诊所。或许这又是一出闹剧——他早已打心底里不再相信任何所谓“奇迹”，可至少他逃离了那间让他发自内心恐惧的病房，不用再受那些生不如死的虐待与折磨。

接着，这个患有渴肤症、名为Natasha的女人出现在他荒诞的人生里。她向他道出原委，并请他做她的私人医生。医生不明白为什么被选择的是他，但见到她那一刻突然醒悟——或许这就是他唯一的救赎。

昏乱平息间他低低喊出她的名字，沉默半晌又突然默不作声，只是更紧地抱着她，似乎是想把她的骨血也一并揉进自己身体里。

他想要飞去她的脚下，俯身趴在她腿边亲吻属于他的天堂——以低微的姿态；可这不过是他臆想的结局。

他终究还是要跌落在这狭窄的人间，同这副无法摆脱的血肉躯体签订终生有效的卖身契。

“Natasha...Please.Rescue me. ”

男人拥她的力道之大，似是要把她骨头都碾碎。她费力把手放在他发顶以示安抚。拥有理智的Natasha总是很容易判断出一个人的心理状态继而做出相应的举动。

“……睡吧”

沉默良久，她只从口中挤出两个字。

男人的力道好似放松了些，随即沉默地帮她清理好身体。疲惫如涨起的潮水袭来，她半睁着眼看着他一言不发地去了浴室。

她并不全然相信他，也不爱他。几个月的接触为她带来喜欢，或许足够她沉溺其中，但是她没有。所以她没有办法给他回应，最起码不是现在。

人是多么奇怪的生物。敏感多疑，多愁善感，往往在承受痛苦后选择用最恶毒的眼光看待世界。恨不得全世界与她一起堕落。

她不是什么天真的小姑娘，她与人群格格不入。周围的人都觉得她是个怪胎，她自己也这么认为。

尘封在心底的记忆被开启。完全封闭的实验室，女孩们被层出不穷的手段抓来。她就是其中一个。一个神秘组织在进行某种试验——她不知道那是什么，她只知道很快就会轮到她。

透明的药剂被她注视着缓慢注入血管。她害怕，她挣扎，但是没用。他们拿枪指着她，告诉她不服从安排就会死。没有人不怕死。

和她同期的女孩一个个倒下，肉体冲撞玻璃的声音此起彼伏，连死都不痛快。她也跟着她们一起倒下，窒息的感觉掐断所有感受。经历过的所有像走马灯一样在眼前播放，令人眼花缭乱，她不甘地闭上眼。

可她出乎意料地没有死，睁开眼时人已经被扔到偏远的山地，四处是尸体和糜烂的气息。浓烈的恶臭熏的她不断流眼泪。她赤脚行走在崎岖山地上，枝条和沙砾在她脚上刮出一道道血痕，细细密密。

她走出来了，活在这世界上，以患上心理疾病为代价。

如今的情况，她清楚自己的举动无疑是把医生亲手推开。

无论肉体再接近，在两个灵魂未能完全融合之前，所有亲密与情爱都是假象。

Natasha这么想着，合上双眼，没几分钟就进入无边黑暗。

天将明，梦未醒。


	2. Chapter 2

医生没找到浴室照明开关，或者说他根本没想开灯：他没那个勇气直视镜子里的自己。

无声的黑暗里，他把那些试图涌上来的、让他心神不宁的记忆摔在地上。那些记忆的碎片像玻璃碴散落地板各处，锋利到划破了赤裸在空气里的皮肤。感觉不到痛，却分明见得鲜红的血液汩汩流出。

错觉扭曲感知，他的视线透过大片大片莫须有的猩红，对上了手术台上那双死去的瞳孔——忽而它们又活了过来——透出愉悦而冷漠的光，视线下移的话还能看见那几副面孔上似笑非笑的嘴角，还有他们身后潮湿发霉的墙壁。

天知道这些占据了医生无数个晚上的噩梦此刻让他多么安心。他早就该明白的，他不可逃、生来就是要接受这些的。不，不是应该、是必须承受：那是他的恶、一辈子也逃不掉躲不开的梦魇。

噩梦又回来咯。他竟低沉笑出了声，面孔扭曲似恶鬼附体。奇异的响动从身体某处黑暗中传出：他知道Hulk将要苏醒。

黑暗里他后退几步贴在冰冷墙壁上，抬起肩肘让有力的虎口卡住脆弱的脖颈。魔鬼的血液就在他手底下的动脉血管里躁动——只要半分钟，或者他再用力一点儿，短短十几秒，他的问题就彻底解决了。

他的噩梦再也不会来找他，他再也不需要猜想那些梦境或者现实究竟有什么含义，不需要因为那个女人患得患失，只需要卡住气管：用力一些、再用力一些...越用力越能感觉到灵魂的负隅顽抗、动脉的跳动越疯狂，就越让人有控制欲——

像生锈的怀表一样停下来吧，可怜的生命。

金色的星星和白色的电视噪点被倒在一起搅拌，绿皮火车里邪恶的诗人和皮肤暗黄的妓女在垫着残破报纸的硬邦座位上接吻，一遍又一遍地歌颂撒旦。而他在一旁为他们伴奏，恶魔在耳畔低语，用最肮脏的祷告诅咒上帝。

他听见些“嗬嗬”的声音——像是天籁。但临近死亡的理智告诉他那只不过是他因缺氧而本能发出的求生讯号。

最终医生还是送开了那双马上就可以扼死魔鬼的手，跌坐在潮湿的瓷砖上大口喘气。每次都是这样——他一点也不想体会这种死后方生的感觉。

要么救我于水火，要么推我下地狱。

他还是放开了手，无意识地抚摸那块由躁动逐渐归于平静的皮肤。其实他自己也不知道自己活着图些什么：死了又打心底里觉得可惜。

可是这样活着不如死去——究竟还要坚持些什么呢。

以往的阴翳与死寂再次围绕在身周，反倒让他沉了一颗心：他或许命该如此，反抗不得。

不过自我放逐罢了——这是他最拿手的绝活。

医生的动作几乎快到要扇起风暴：迅速穿上那些散落在地上和床上的衣裤，抓起那串丢在地板上的车钥匙落荒而逃——他甚至不敢去看床上熟睡的Natasha一眼。

他要逃走，哪里都行。

越远越好。

天色还只是蒙蒙亮，黎明的白与昼夜的黑各占据一边，上演不可抗拒的拉锯战。

Natasha躺在床上，眉头紧皱，额边有些微冷汗的水迹。

梦里是再熟悉不过的实验室——试管架整齐地摆放在实验桌上，各式各样的鲜艳液体被封存在里面。她被绑在旁边的手术台，手脚都被铁镣铐锁住，动弹不得。

悲剧不断重演，重复得太熟练。试剂注入的方式，按住她人的样子，连同失去呼吸的感觉，都和记忆中别无二差。Natasha放弃抵抗——抑或说是清楚结局最终都会导向同一个方向——任由他们动作。

只有梦里的她死了，现实的她才会醒来。

迷蒙睁开眼，撑起身子环顾四周，视线扫了一圈没能看到熟悉身影，地板上的衣服也被带走。屋内没有一丝他来过的痕迹，若不是情事过后未完全消散的气味，她或许会觉得只是做了一个梦。

她从来没想过他会逃走。

有什么东西仿佛要冲出喉咙，又被她强行吞咽下去。先前热烈跳动的心也如同被泼下一盘冷水般沉寂下来。

她拿过手机，看着存在通讯录里的名字，犹豫许久还是拨出电话。忙音传入她耳膜，提示她电话已关机。她垂下眼，抿了抿唇。

她讨厌这样的自己。冷漠和自私充斥心脏的每一个角落，让她无所遁形。

她想要去找他，可现在才堪堪清晨时分，只好重现呆坐在床上。时间被无限延长，每一分钟自这一刻起逐步变成一小时、一天、甚至一年。

正午在期盼与焦虑中来临。

她出门时很仓促，以至于忘记拿走明明放在显眼位置的伞。细碎的雨落在她身上，像雪花的触感，轻飘飘的，却凉到心里去。索性雨也不大，她放弃拿伞的想法向诊所走去。

前脚才刚踏入诊所，前台小姐好像知道她要找谁似的，直接告知她医生并不在办公室里。

“没关系，我等他回来。”

说完径直走向办公室，一句轻飘飘的话轻而易举把前台欲言又止的话堵住，也把自己的退路堵住。

男人一直没出现。这种状况在她的预期之中。窗外的雨由小转大，被风斜吹着飘进窗里，染湿一小块地板。她走过去把窗户关了，站在窗前盯着街道发呆。

街道上行人都变作渺小的一点，不断移动着，不知从前他孤身站在这里，会不会和自己是同一番滋味。

繁华和喧嚣从来不会站在自己这一边，一直陪伴自己的走过漫漫长路的，也是最为憎恶的东西。

直到黑夜降临，她才离开诊所。刚出门口就被大雨淋了个彻底，街上车辆呼啸而过，路边行人皆用惊异的目光看向她。她熟视无睹，加快回家的脚步。

走进家门摔坐在床上才发觉自己胸口起伏频繁——是因为走的太快，还是别的情绪作祟——她尝试让自己冷静下来，但是好像有一团火在胸口里燃烧。

我在干什么？她反复问自己，不清楚那是什么感受。

是爱吗？这个答案被她迅速否认，她不爱他。喜欢？她承认她心动了，但远远不够。是什么，到底是什么，大脑在繁重思考中变成一坨浆糊，被重重搅动，钝痛蔓延。

她突然意识到什么，哽在喉头的一口气终于得到舒缓——她忘记了她对他的依赖。

夺门而出，忘记钥匙还躺在随手扔的一个角落。路程似乎很短，又似乎很长。等到达的时候全身上下已然湿透，雨水顺着单薄衣物滴落，随着她的动作在门口留下水渍。

Natasha抬起手，又放下，苦苦挣扎着最后还是再次投入雨水的怀抱里。雨落在她脸上，滑到嘴里，咸湿的味道充斥整个口腔，还有点苦涩。

总是要等到失去后才明白珍惜，是人的通病。

求你了，别放弃我。她在心里乞求。

医生径直回了家。

他不知道该去做什么，但此时此刻他迫切需要着手做一些事情——什么事都好，只要能用来抵抗脑子里那些乱七八糟的思绪。

兴奋感支配的破败躯体此刻涌上困倦的浪潮，但脑中思维间抗争与碰撞仍在继续，他只好强制自己陷入睡眠。勉强睡着些许有忽然清醒过来，这才发现手早已不自觉举过头顶，整个人向上蜷缩。床的下半空空荡荡，仿佛滚开海浪正一点点吞噬他，下一个浪头就要让人尸骨无存。

这觉怕是睡不着了。医生干脆从床上坐起来，跟着一并起身的还有无边的怠倦。

睡觉无法缓解这种疲惫。他心知肚明。

其实他不过是不愿意接受这种结局：这种多余情感注定得不到圆满的结局——但他收不住手，他深知自己无可救药，却又需要这种毫无意义的自尊去编织光鲜的外衣。

他得不到想要的结局，于是只好把它吃进肚里充饥。这种感觉如同隆冬时节迎风落泪，寒风裹着烫热水珠，落地成冰。

人类这种动物真是自私又奇怪，总把自己看得重要的像什么一样。他突然有点羡慕窗台上那盆花，即便是夜里也开着，乐得随意。

一朵花的生灭就像一个哈欠，打个盹就完成了一辈子的开开落落。哪里像他，每一天都过得虚张声势：每天醒过来都要把生灭与否重新变成一个问题——

讲道理，不会有人在乎的。

恍惚与现实间是他始终不愿跨过的罅隙，除了同Natasha一起度过的时间而外，他以任何形式存活都是在刀尖上行走。刺穿血肉的疼痛感受越发真实，或许死了才是唯一的解脱。

那么如果属于他的荒诞剧本最终走向尾声，他在这人世间所有的挣扎与苦难，会不会也只是在挑选一种心安理得的死法？这谁也说不准。

这些虚无缥缈的东西怎么也甩不掉。医生只好带着这些难耐的情绪走出家门。他不能让这些情绪闷在屋子里——那将会成为饲喂Hulk的最佳养料。

费城的雨一到夏天就没完没了，连夜空的黑暗里也泛着昏黄。医生开车去了酒吧，随意找了个无人的角落坐下，试图用一些灯红酒绿治愈自己。他以手支颚，倚靠木质深色桌台，眼睛瞥向人满为患的舞厅。手指敲击桌面的节奏声里，舞台上劲歌狂舞的性感女人慢慢和那个他本不愿再想起的身影重叠。Natasha——

该死的，真没出息。

喧闹的环境似乎让他格外有安全感。以至一觉醒来已经是第二天傍晚。这是他头一次体会酒精催眠的效果——还不错，睡得很安稳；至少酒吧老板没把他赶出去，只是收了他三倍的酒钱：按理说包裹人太多欲望的领土总是不被允许出现在白天。他已经得到了包庇。

同老板道谢后他驱车漫无目的四处闲逛，若非汽油不足兴许他还愿意开上个一天一夜。雷雨整天都没停过，所以他打开车门前完全没有料到她就这样现在他家院门口——至少她应该去屋檐底下避一避雨的。

那些小心思又鬼鬼祟祟想要从心里钻出来，医生强行将它们压了下去，牙根被咬得酸痛。他几乎是出于本能地冲上去，拽着Natasha的手腕往屋子里冲。

“你都不知道躲一躲雨的吗——”

这种苛刻的语气参杂了太多关切与责备，连他自己也吓了一跳。身体僵硬了一瞬，接着沉默的空气开始扩散。他闷不做声，去找了条干燥的浴巾递给她。

他们俩就这么站着，相顾无言。

良久他终于鼓起勇气，以强撑起来的冷漠一面示她。

“你不该在这里，把自己收拾干净就回去吧。”

在雨中站了一夜，等待的时刻似乎比想象中要长。冷意从四肢钻进肺腑，身上衣物湿答答地黏在她身上。

她或许应该去避雨，她只是在赌博。此番使出的苦肉计或许不够苦得入心入肺，但也足够达到预谋——有时候，适当地使用小心机是一个明智的选择。

因为她最后还是等到了医生。她听到汽车轰鸣的声音，车前灯的光打在她身上，铺天盖地的白刺得她睁不开眼。然后是一阵急促的脚步声，踩在地上，雨水上，向她而来。

他冲过来，脚步带起的水也连着溅在她脚踝上。男人一把抓住她的手，拉着她往屋子里走的时候，Natasha知道她赌赢了。

他冲她发火，又沉默地递给她毛巾。她也沉默接过，却听到他下的逐客令。她没有马上答话，表面上看似沉默，实际在心里思考对策——她要留下来。

脑子忽然记起被遗忘的钥匙。

“我…我回不去…”

她抬头看了他一眼，迅速低下头去，手里还不忘伸手拉住男人的衬衫一角，以防他离开。

“钥匙…出门太着急没拿。”

她迫切希望他能明白自己的意思，明白她那些难以启齿的心思——她需要他，一直都是，不管出于什么原因。

衣角被小力扯住，医生突然觉得自己被某种无法抗拒的力量钉在原地。她用力分明很小，能轻而易举挣脱——如果他想的话，随时都可以。

但他就是突然走不动路，浑身发僵。他不知该如何回应，只好任由沉默堵住喉管。可怖的安静里他仿佛面对命运的镜面，镜中Hulk面孔扭曲地指着他，愤怒又癫狂。

“你该去死的，你为什么还活着？”

或许这是他逃到哪里都躲不开的命运：这命运不被神明眷顾，只是独自以他藏到最角落里的那份感情为信仰，无声地宣誓他与她之间链接枢纽的永恒。

于是他对着镜子说，因为五氟利多和盐酸氯丙嗪让我活着，因为卧室窗台上那盆花让我活着，今天的晚餐让我活着，Natasha让我活着。

可是活着归活着，他终究不敢谈爱，他知道他不配拥有这些。他是这样一个粗俗而卑劣的人，是这样一个一个任性又古怪的人。

他渴望爱与被爱，可是他没有爱。大概用尽全力成为一个自私冷漠的人，方才是他对自己最大的慈悲。

一想到这些他就浑身发抖，脑袋里像是炸开了烟花，疼痛伴随嘈杂让他没法思考拒绝她的理由。这太糟糕了——晕眩感让他想吐。

医生有些站不稳，脚下像踩着虚空，快要摔下云端的无措感让他莫名慌乱，只好摇摇晃晃扑到床头柜前翻找药片，顺着Natasha的话接下去说。

“…那我今晚睡客厅。”

大脑实在思考不了太多，现在他迫切需要吃药。

医生走向床头柜的步伐似乎有些凌乱，一度让她以为自己要被拒之门外，连带着她的呼吸也开始急促。幸好，她已经听到她想要的答案。

其实这样欲拒还迎的手段，她曾几何时也是不屑于去用的。那时的她天真得几乎不懂任何人情世故，就像是阴暗面里唯一的光亮，支撑她走过这么多的路。

可现实是，她早在一次又一次的碰壁中学会虚与委蛇。

他的状态似乎不太好。明明更可怖的场景她都见过偏偏在此刻慌了神，连忙转身走到厨房想为他斟杯水。

房间此刻突然传来巨大声响，她被吓了一跳，杯子里未来得及掺和冷水的滚烫撒在她手上，白皙的皮肤因此染上一片红。

疼痛没能让她停下步伐，放下杯子就要往房间里走。

命运有时就喜欢开这种玩笑，在你自以为一切都开始好转的时候用血淋淋的事实打你一巴掌——也或者一切从来就没改变过，兜兜转转还是会回到原点。

Natasha不敢相信自己的眼睛。他衬衫被拉扯得松散，房间内一片混乱，药片散落在床头柜附近，而医生正用他的双手紧紧掐住自己。

她看到瓶瓶罐罐包装上的标识——五氟利多片和盐酸氯丙嗪胶囊——那是稳定精神的药物。

呼吸出现一瞬的停滞，仿佛被一只无形的大手碾压过，思维被无情轰炸，阻碍她的正常思考。

他只抬头看了她一眼，眼里的暴戾浓烈，化成一片片锋利的刀刃想要把她碎尸万段。她感觉全身血液在他的眼神之下艰难流动着，手脚发冷。

她看懂了那个眼神代表的意思。

果不其然，下一秒她的脖颈多了温热的触感，以往只会轻柔牵住她的手掌化为恶魔手中的镰刀，他只需要再用力一点，她就会在他面前倒下。

“Banner…？”

她忍住剧痛，艰难出声，想要以此唤醒他的理智。呼吸在此刻变成一件极为困难的事，她眼中泪水蓄满眼眶，把视线虚化成模糊一片。

陷入混沌漩涡的男人显然不能给予她任何回应。

Natasha颤抖着双手才堪堪拥抱到他躯体的小半，脖颈上的力度加重，剧烈的疼痛正在侵蚀她的意志。可她依然没放手，可笑地妄想凭借一己之力唤醒他。

“Bruce！”

我好想再对你说一切都会好转。

 

【悉心照料一支玫瑰，只为了在她死亡时能够呈现恰到好处的明艳——Now it's time. ”

你无法抉择是吗？那么我替你把她杀死好了，小可怜虫。…我知道你不想这么做，但只要我决定了的事——没人能改变什么。

“那么你做不出手的事就交给我，我相信你日后将感激不尽。”

难以抉择的东西毁掉就好了啊♪…之前如此，现在如此，今后还是如此——碍事的人都该去死，…肮脏的活计你不想做，那么只好我替你完成。感谢我吧!】

 

最初的窒息感淹没头顶，医生感觉自己再一片黑暗的水域中匀速下沉。真奇怪啊，没有呼吸的情况下居然还能感受到仿佛死亡迫近的无力感。

他抬臂按住心口——那里好像是空的。少了点什么呢？似乎这块记忆和心脏一起丢失了……让人莫名产生奇怪又失落的感觉。

被他忘记的东西，到底是什么。他开始觉得头痛欲裂，甚至快要不能思考：但他知道他现在必须要冷静下来。

耳边略过水声，紧接着Hulk的声音断断续续传进他耳朵里。很模糊，但足够他明白他想要做什么。这个恶魔 ! 他——

他必须阻止Hulk的疯狂举动。于是医生用尽全力打开水底那扇沉重的生锈大门，沉睡的意识开始苏醒：他似乎已经能听见Natasha的呼喊，这让他越发不安。

终于浮出水面接触空气，沉寂许久的胸腔开始剧烈起伏。他重新感觉自己活了过来——其实就这么死去也无所谓，但他不能就这样让Natasha身处险境。他必须做些什么。

窒息感渐褪，耳边是Hulk极不甘心的嘶吼。他知道他成功了。触觉比视线恢复得更快，他清楚感受到他手下脆弱而温热的脖颈。紧接着入眼是她惊慌失措的面容——都是他的错。

医生尽力深呼吸，却仍然无法抵御如同海啸扑面的歉意。他松开手，整个人失力向后跌坐。无措间早已无意识捂住涕泪交织的面孔：以这双罪恶的手。

“对不起……我、我…。”

——他差点又要亲手犯下不可原谅的错误。

脖颈被松开的那一瞬忍不住猛烈咳嗽，生理泪水伴随嗓咽喉处的被撕裂般的剧痛一并涌出眼眶，房间一时安静到只剩咳嗽声和他的道歉。

Natasha努力止住咳嗽，尽量不加重他的愧疚。青白的颈上有一圈突兀的红痕，看上去引人遐想——如果忽略它是怎么来的话。

一时之间，她竟找不到合适的词语开口。医生捂着脸，看不清他脸上的表情，但她知道，他很痛苦。

不知是因为亚人格的出现痛苦，还是为这残破的一生痛苦。

她扶着墙，凝视着他，眼里划过某种情绪。身体比大脑更快的反应——她已经走过那片狼藉，屈膝跪在他背后，手越过他后背，轻轻环抱住他。

“I am okay.”

躯体紧贴着躯体，她感受到他身体的僵直和细微的颤抖。那一刻Natasha没由来地鼻子一酸，像是对他不幸遭遇的怜悯，又像是同病相怜的惺惺相惜。

黑暗在光明之中寄身，光明在黑暗之中成长。

她突然不确定自己对医生的情愫到底是不是单纯的依赖和心动，抑或掺杂什么别的东西。

彼此相拥着，温度透过衣物互相传递，试图留住一丝的温暖。夜很寂静，窗外的雨也在不知不觉中消失，凉风吹起窗帘，拂过她的脸颊——

轻柔的触感，很像医生的唇落在她脸上的时候。

——她记得住他们之间每一次短暂的接触，却弄不清接触后心脏的跳动是为了什么。

人的行为有时会被冲动支配，而那时做出的选择，恰恰是最容易引领结局发生改变的。

眼底迷雾被层层拨开，比起再次推开他，她选择在他发顶上落下一个吻。

与他负重前行。

“Better now？”

“…Yep.”

医生在她安抚下心绪渐平，但终究做出这等伤天害理事情的人是他，他不能释怀——绝不 ! Natasha因他而受到伤害，这是无可争论的事实，不是吗？

心脏蓬勃跃动，是方才情绪过于激动所致。但这其中一腔碧血，都是他的赤诚。他突然能够理解先前她的拒绝，至少比起Hulk的残暴嗜血，她简直白得像纸。他突然很后怕——害怕有一天他的理智将被另一只恶魔蚕食殆尽，怕他终究不能死得其所。

先前不是没有过梦境：当那盏传说中万能的神灯出现在他面前问询他想要什么，他选择了熟视无睹：他害怕Hulk许下任何可怕的愿望、那些愿望永远都不能够被实现。

背脊触感温热柔软，这让他莫名安心——是了，这就是她：他唯一的救赎，仿佛能帮他驱散所有包裹周身的阴暗。这很难不上瘾——于他而言。

心头万千语言和歉意说辞最终被吞咽肚中，他试图以沉默逃避他的过错。这很幼稚，并且绝对不负责任。但他突然什么也不想解释：他宁愿自己现在是个哑巴。自地上站起以背影示她，这正好让他逃开她的眼睛。他稍事安心了一些。

“…我收拾一下卧室，很快。你准备休息吧。”

医生收拾的速度很快，直到他出去带上房门的时候两人也没再说上话。

她第一次来到这个地方，未来得及仔细欣赏。如今细细看去，发现各处充满矛盾，正如这间房子的主人。

未来的她时常会想：如果今晚她不来到这里，会不会有更好的结局。

谁也不知道。

命运的齿轮从这一刻真正启动，环环相扣，古老的齿节缓慢开始转动，捆住机关的锁链在一圈圈的循环中脱落。

未来的路扑朔迷离，但唯一可以确定的是——所有人在这场角逐中都无路可退。

 

新的一天又再降临，晨光升起，投射在木质地板上，Natasha走出房门。

客厅很安静，男人正躺在沙发上，身上披了薄薄的毯子。她放缓脚步，尽量不发出任何打扰他睡眠的声响，逐渐靠近他。

他脸上是掩盖不住的疲倦，眉头皱成一个川字。她伸出手，却迟迟不肯落下，收回后又好似不甘心，最终还是决定抚平那道皱褶。

只是她没想到，会被抓个现形——她以为他睡得很沉。

医生睡得很不安稳。纷乱梦境中他被丢进海里同鲨鱼搏斗，海水漫过肩颈随着呼吸一浪又一浪拍打在脸上，濒危的窒息叫嚣着胀满了脑海。

很远的地方才是海岸：显而易见，他想要逃跑的要求不被允许——除非他能打败眼前这东西。 哪怕隔着冰冷气层，围观者炙热的欢呼依旧能够刺痛他的耳膜。乘着他分神的空挡儿，那条鲨鱼突然变成了那个人的面孔——那个他永远都不想再看见的面孔。他掐住他的脖颈，这让他喘不上气。

“告诉你两个消息。好消息是托你的福，实验成功了♪ 坏消息是……你会因此失去所有的利用价值哦。”

窒息让他眼前发黑无法视物，却并不能阻碍他感受环境——他察觉脑袋被那人按进海中，本能挣扎呼吸的举动因此呛入咸腥海水。

喉头开始泛上血气，此刻能够清楚感受生命的流逝。血的味道才不是小说中描写的那种类似铁锈的涩口味道……血的味道充满疼痛。

血的味道只有疼痛。

这是他第一次体会这种感受、当然也是应该是最后一次。

所有的声音仿佛都在慢慢远去了。

“那么，请Bruce先生在死之前告诉我…我的实验品小姐在哪里♪”

他无暇思考那人所说的“实验品”究竟是谁，但他心里清楚即便致死他也不会回答：已经犯下的错误，他绝不能再犯第二次——当初只为了自己活命，轻易就同意加入了那场疯狂实验。

这种懦夫行为本身就不可被原谅。

鼻腔耳道皆被海浪掼入，濒死感反而让医生安心不少。至少他不说，那人口中的“试验品”就还有活下去的机会：这是他能想到的、大抵能补偿那些因他丧命的姑娘们的唯一方式。

他放弃了挣扎，努力集中就快要失焦的眼神盯视那人随波浪而扭曲的瞳孔，旋即轻松一笑，做出口型。

“休想。” 他这样说。

所有的光线和声音都离开了，他只感觉到冷。忽而眉心传来一股温热，促使他挣脱梦魇，睁开眼睛。

是Natasha，是她。

医生眼窝一酸，险些让那些热泪流出来。他下意识握住那只唤醒了他、尚还停留在他额间的手，久久说不出话。心绪平复间他突然感受到脑海炸裂般疼痛，梦境最后的阴森话语于他耳边突兀盘旋。

“真是可惜，你白白浪费了我的心情。不过沉默也无济于事哦……你不说，我也会找到她。所以啊……请你绝望地去死吧♪”

这让他瞳孔骤缩：他突然想起了那个“实验品”是谁。难怪……难怪她如此特殊，难怪他同她一见如故——

Natasha Romanoff.

医生终于回想起13号实验体的生命状况记录单，想起她被强制进行二阶段实验时撞进他眼里的绝望面孔，还有他趁夜偷偷潜入实验室为她注射的那一支荧绿色的药水。

…是她、是她——他不该忘记的。

他一颗心如同跌进冰谷，甚至不知该如何面对Natasha。或许他该庆幸那时他一直带着口罩，并未将面孔示她。深重负罪感爬满全身，他突然一个激灵死死抓住她的手。

“Natasha，你想去哪里都行，总之离开这里。越快越好 ! ”

医生紧紧抓住她的手，仔细感受，连手指都在颤抖。她以为他会说什么，譬如不要碰他什么之类的，而他只告诉自己离开这里。

“为什么？我是说…待在这里很好。”

Natasha无措地想要解释，她看到他眼中的急切，和他的肢体语言一起。这些东西加在一起都在表明——他想让她走。

她不想走，他或许有苦衷，他或许是对的，但她不在乎。

他没有回答她，沉默开始成为了他和她之间最多的时刻。在一起时，只想着与他一起堕落；分开时，不甘落寞，不敢承认。

太经典的感情发展，她觉得这简直像什么狗血电视剧在现实中重现。

她看着医生的脸庞，剧烈的悲哀涌入心扉——我被炼狱侵蚀，是你突然出现，抵挡蚀骨的火焰。

你不知道：我原本，要去死的。

命运早为他们谱好乐章，从相遇的一刻起，乐章已然展开，无法抵抗的引力把他们牵引至一处，任由黑暗肆意弥漫。

最后只会引火烧身。

她凑上前，唇贴上他的却不深入，完成两人第一次的不带任何情欲的吻。抛弃干扰的因素后再接触，心脏跳动的感觉分外明显——那样猛烈，热切。

如果你不能承担悲痛的袭来，将由我来为你承担。我们一起，寄居在无边黑暗里，或者逃离深海。

“告诉我，你现在还想我走吗？”

不……她不能留在这里。

医生皱起眉宇。他多想和Natasha坦白那些事实——但还不到时候。不仅仅只是出于难以启齿的心绪，有些事他必须要留出退路。  
不管这条退路最终会被交给谁。

危机毫无临近的预兆，但他总觉坐立不安：这种不安已经成为了本能，他确信他的直觉没有出错。如果真如他所想的话……他们绝无可能全身而退。

所以她必须离开这里，无论如何。

医生觉得大脑像被放在消毒水里凶狠洗过，一波强过一波的钝痛。提起那人就让他呼吸困难，甚至连自己的名字都不能想起。意识无法落地，能够被记住的只有痛苦。

只有痛苦。

如果面对上他，摆在面前的就只剩下两个选项：死亡，或者无尽的煎熬。

这些，只能让他来承受。她不能再以身试险了。

想到这里，医生眼中几乎已经盛满泪水。他抬头直直望进Natasha眼里，想从中找到自己的倒影，却失败了——他看到了那个让他恐惧的人，看到了Hulk，看到了那种让他浑身冰凉的结局。

不可以——他想要呐喊，却无法发出任何声音。

“不、不，……你必须离开。”

他的手指猛地收回，眼前似乎砰地绽开一朵血花。那些烫热而粘稠的液体喷涌而出，放大的瞳孔缓缓闭合双眼。

他知道如果她不走，那个人有的是手段唤醒那只恶魔，让他轻而易举地杀死Natasha Romanoff——尽管Bruce Banner永远不会，但Hulk绝对乐于受命。

能够夺人性命的力量终究让他无比恐惧。

他又觉得自己可笑之至：如果他能亲手杀死那个嗜血的意识，或许他们会有更好的选择、甚至能轻松躲开这一切。可他不能——他找不到扼杀Hulk的方法，甚至需要时刻担心躯体的方向盘被夺走。

身为医生，他能轻易洞悉他人的创口与病灶，却又无法摸索出自己疾患的源头。医者不能自医，还有比这更荒谬不公的事吗？

所以他只能想到这一点：让她走，走到那个人找不到的地方躲起来。

“如果你不愿意的话，我会想一些让你妥协的方法。我知道你不能理解……但现在我还没准备好告诉你原因。总之你必须离我越远越好！必须 ! ”

就让他来承受所有。

正好把那些他欠下的命债，一并还清。


End file.
